


needs

by pchszn



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchszn/pseuds/pchszn
Summary: Everyone needs to get fucked sometimes. That includes Geralt.





	needs

**Author's Note:**

> More self indulgent porn, this time starring my current favorite who needs to get dicked, Geralt of Rivia. I used the terms I am most comfortable with in a sexual situation which includes terms typically used by female identifying people for their parts. So, ya know, be careful and stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Geralt is only half way through his current pint when the bartender sets another drink in front of him. He’s confused as he takes in the small glass full of an unidentifiable liquid. The smell is strong beyond belief, it fizzes through his nose like a too much spice, and leaves his eyes watering with stinging tears without him having to lean anywhere near it. The color is just this side of vibrant when compared to the other liquors behind the woman mopping the bar. His eyes narrow in suspicion, but his gaze is waved down the way, onto a figure in an indulgent, black velvet hood. Geralt wonders what he’s done to deserve this, readying his overtaxed mind and tired body for a fight.

Almost on cue, the hood falls back to reveal sharp features, plush lips, and stunning, brown eyes that pool with lust before Geralt can inquire the bartender as to this stranger’s intent. They tip their own drink with a wink, a smirk curling lips to look utterly kissable, before shuffling off their stool, cloak swirling behind them to catch the lights of the torches, and make Geralt think of all the mischievous spirits and things in the world that he shouldn’t have messed with, but _did. He finds himself thinking that he had a disarming penchant for falling into sugar coated traps. Especially when those traps included getting _ravished in the best way possible.__

__Against his better judgement, yet with his libido, Geralt downs the mystifying drink in one go, enjoying the icy-hot tingle as it settles too nicely in the pit of his stomach. The glass clinks back to the counter, and he feels something not unlike adrenaline rush to his head. Geralt catches sight of the glittering cloak in his periphery just as the stranger disappears up a stairwell far in the back of the tavern. He rushes to follow eagerly, leaving a dubiously large pile of crowns in his wake. He’s been in this town long enough that the initial surprise and uneasy at cohabiting with a Witcher has faded. It’s too easy to slip up after the stranger, the stairs oddly silent though they should creak with age as he ascends them._ _

__There’s a flurry of that recognizable silvery glitter in the edge of his vision as he turns to look down the hall to his right. It leads him into a doorway on the left at the very end of the long hallway, and a strong pair of arms. Geralt tenses immediately, mind racing to fight back, still ready for anything, but finds the wandering hands to be only extremely friendly as they pulled at numerous belts, buckles, and cloth until he is well on the way to bare as the day of his birth._ _

__One hand plays alluringly at the edge of his trousers, and Geralt exhales thickly, head spinning from nothing more than being held enticingly close. There’s an arm tight around his waist, a large hand cradling his lower back in a way that makes him swallow around a thick knot of arousal, and stop breathing just to feel warm puffs of air brush his own lips and cheek. His eyes flit down, tracking a pink glance of tongue as it wets a plump lower lip. He thinks that he wants to sink his teeth in deep for a moment, then they come together with a flush of warmth down his spine, lavish and slick as tongues tangle, and a whine builds low in Geralt’s throat until he’s panting around the sound when they part._ _

__He finds himself embarrassingly, dizzyingly aroused as the stranger sneaks a calloused hand down along his abdomen to push below his trousers, slipping through the wetness dripping out of him, and along his lips, dipping past trimmed hair to press against his wet cunt. The barely anything pressure of thick fingers against his vagina makes him desperate. He drapes an arm over the stranger’s shoulder, fingers winding in thick hair, to press their lips close. Geralt only gasps against soft lips as those fingers continue to tease pressure in slow circles against his entrance, pulling back to trail along his labia when Geralt’s breaths edge close to groans. They keeps up the teasing for much too long, pressing into raunchy, lazy kisses while they dip just barely deeper with every pass over Geralt’s lust-loose vagina._ _

__A soft, breathy moan leaves him from high in his throat when dripping fingers pull up to trace tight circles around his fat clit. It’s too much too quickly after the extended teasing, and his head falls forward onto a broad shoulder, legs quaking as pleasure floods into his throbbing vulva. The fingers don’t let up, louder moans trickling into the air as Geralt shakes apart with grasping hands and knobby knees. He’s distantly aware of more slick sliding down the inside of his thighs as wave after wave of orgasm flow over him, but he can’t find it in himself to complain when the stranger rids him of his pants, and walks them to a fluffy looking bed in the center of the room._ _

__A soft post coital high settles over Geralt when he lays back, complimenting his still burning arousal rather than encroaching on it. He watches with lidded eyes as the stranger undresses for him. Not slow and teasing, but not hurried and careless either. Their movements are precise, efficient in revealing all of their slender form to his appraising eyes. Hungry, bright eyes settle on their stiff cock, where it curves outwards from their body, elegant in it’s glory. Geralt is quick to sit up to be face to face with it, bringing one hand up to gently cradle their balls as he wastes no time in dragging his tongue just under the head. He tastes thick precum where it’s seeped down the flushed head, pursing his lips against the frenum while humming his pleasure. A subtle intake of air opens his eyes from where they were closed, to take in the same infuriatingly kissable smirk from earlier, and something husky in dark, bourbon eyes._ _

__Geralt envelopes the thick head in his lips, suctioning tight, and flicking the tip of his tongue against the slit before sinking lower to feel the press of the weighty length against his tongue. He holds eye contact while trailing his free hand down to tease along his vagina, rolling against his sensitive clit in passing before sinking one finger knuckle deep in himself. He sucks a sharp breath through his nose when narrow hips buck forward, the length resting comfortably in his mouth, and brushing only just far enough to make him gag lightly for a moment before they pull back entirely out of him. Geralt’s mouth falls open as a hand threads into his hair, gathering his bangs out of his face, and keeping him from sinking back down onto the bellend brushing tantalizingly close to his lips, smearing messy weeps of precum along the bottom one._ _

__His hips grind down against the finger rocking inside him, pressing his clit nearer to the heel of his hand when he slides a second finger in. The gentle roll of his hips stays steady while the stranger’s cock fucks shallowly in and out of his hung open mouth, scarcely brushing his tongue with more thick, salty precum. He’s too turned on for his fingers to feel like enough. He whines when the stranger’s cock is pulled too far away for contact again. He stills his hips while his fingers are as deep as possible, his palm pressed _nearly just right against his clit, and is rewarded with a slow press until his nose is close to, but not touching, the dark pubic bush surrounding the base of the shaft.__ _

___The weight is heady, making him giddy with lack of air and the syrupy lust running heavy as molasses in his gut. He pants hard when the cock is removed from his mouth, his cunt clenching around his own fingers at the heated gaze he meets. Geralt’s excitement shows when he leans back, spreading his thighs wide with no prompting. A corked flask of oil appears in the stranger’s hand from somewhere, and Geralt watches with rapt attention as it’s poured over thick fingers, then down to dribble over his vulva. He’s startled by the cool, slickness, but he only groans as his excitement spikes with anticipation._ _ _

___A pillow is shoved gracelessly under his hips as two thick fingers replace his own, which seem so slender in comparison. Geralt’s chest heaves as those fingers stretch him perfectly, intoxicating in the way they make him feel taut before the tension melts from his body, pleasure flushing thought his core. He wraps one hand around the back of his left knee, forcing the leg up and out a bit more as those fingers start a quick, shallow pace. The thrusts are well placed, making Geralt shiver and loosen easily as a third finger is pressed in._ _ _

___A second climax is building steady and quick, to the point where he forces himself to reach down and pull their fingers out, blindly reaching up to pull the stranger into another sloppy, titillating kiss as he nudges their hips together until they get the meaning of the motion. The head catches and drags against his entrance so smoothly, but he reaches a hand down to guide so it can’t slip out on the next push._ _ _

___Geralt’s eyes squeeze shut, mouth falling open on a moan caught high in his throat when the first thrust pops the fat head past his entrance in the most breathtaking manner, a sugary sweet twinge in his lower back telling him that he’ll feel this still _days from now. The stranger sinks to the hilt and stays, deep and utterly filling, Geralt’s muscled thighs clenching unconsciously around their waist to keep them locked between them. He thinks he can get off on just this full feeling. And he might when one big hand settles on where his waist meets his hip, cupping the curve tight to press him into the bed with only one hand while the left slides down to roll his fat clit between two fingers, making his hips jolt in an aborted thrust.__ _ _

____The fingers continue skillfully rolling the swollen nub until Geralt forces out a choked exhale, nails digging in where his fingers are gripping over the stranger’s back and around their right forearm. Their fingers leave his clit with one last roll as his climax crashes over him suddenly, and their hips start rolling in constant time with the clenching ripples of his cunt as he rides out the orgasm. He’s left blinking hard, and gasping harshly when he finally comes down fully. They pull out of Geralt, and he twitches, whining pitifully at the loss, when they smoothly turn him over. They take a second to make sure Geralt has a pillow under his hips and under his head and shoulders where they press into the feathery mattress of the bed, then, with a gentle brush of lips to the the nape of his neck, their thumbs spread his dripping cunt open, plunging into the hilt again. They don’t pause as they begin pounding a furious pace into Geralt._ _ _ _

____The stranger’s fingers dig deep into his hips as they hike him up a little higher, the new grip lifts his knees entirely off the bedding, changing the angle to rub every sensitive spot in his vagina. Geralt chokes on a gasp, moans spilling out as his body sags into the grip on his hips, and the pillow below him. Moans spill off the end of his tongue recklessly while he idly wiggles one hand out from under himself to delicately tease his still over sensitive clit under his fingers. It’s easy to find the best rub of too much and not enough, and he’s cumming again, cunt fluttering around the cock still pounding into him as he moans into the pillow, drool running from his lax mouth._ _ _ _

____The feeling of climax throbbing through him gets intense as he’s fucked through it. His fingers don’t stop rolling his clit until the cock inside him pulses with gush after gush of cum, his cheek pressing tightly into the pillow, and tongue lolling out at the potent brimming pleasure. His hazy mind recognizes light kisses pressing along his neck and shoulders, as he shivers through the rest of his orgasm into a contented, warm glow. Geralt shudders hard when the stranger finally pulls out of him, excess cum dribbling out messily with his soft cock, and aftershocks of pleasure thundering through his limbs more powerfully than expected. He sighs out his satiation as he turns onto his side, carefully squeezing his thighs together, mindful of his still bitterly responsive clit while he curls around a clean pillow, promptly passing out._ _ _ _

____> >>_ _ _ _

____The morning brings a clear head, a bittersweet ache in his lower back and between his legs, a pulse of arousal through his whole body at the memories, and an odd lack of the usual bone-deep exhaustion. Geralt lifts himself from the lavish mattress, thankful when he notices a wooden tub brimming with steaming water in the corner of the room. He slinks deep in the water with a blissful sigh, lets his thoughts wander idly as his body relaxes entirely into the warm water. One hand moves down to scrub the evidence of the previous night from where it had dried between his thighs. He finds his hand lackadaisically trailing over his labia and pubis mons as the memories of last night come to the forefront of his mind after a while, a satisfied smile painting over his lips._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had a conversation with your dad about plumbing while detailing a blow job? No? Yes?  
> Did you also have Honey Whiskey by Nothing But Thieves playing in one ear the entire conversation as well? Didn't think so.


End file.
